nuntonlibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Natural Creatures
Goblins Goblins are wicked and grasping, and despite their stature, they lack some of the cowardice that other small humanoids display. Worse still, they’re cunning and inventive, as well as perversely resourceful. They know and use dark sorcery and cruel equipment. The expansion of civilization has driven them to the borderlands, but goblins covet the territories occupied by friendlier folk, and they crave the wealth and decadence offered by wrongful conquest and theft. Tribes of Noteriety Spider Bile Tribe The Bile Spider goblins were once little different than any other. They huddled in caves and mounted minor raids to supplement their supplies. Without attracting enough notice to be worthy of smiting, they led their nasty lives on the far-flung outskirts of anything that could be called civilization. They honored the war god Bane by subjugating lesser tribes, taming monsters, harassing travelers, and practicing black arts.Among these arts is a long tradition of alchemical practice among the tribe’s magicians. In the past, the Bile Spiders used these techniques to give themselves edges in battle, poison foes, and create instant gouts of flame without magic. But the practice of alchemy has evolved to a new height among these goblins.A talented hexer named Ziguarz has risen to prominence among the Bile Spiders. After spending years toiling deep in the carved caves that serve the tribe as a lair, Ziguarz managed to come up with foul alchemical agents that can alter goblins, their pet spiders, and other creatures into terrifying fighting beasts. Using his formulas, Ziguarz seized power from his weaker kin, becoming chief of the tribe.Bile Spider warriors vie for the “honor” of using Ziguarz’s formulas. They use their newfound strength and viciousness to expand Bile Spider territory, and the tribe is now large. It includes numerous monstrous creatures not often found among mere goblins, and it integrates barbaric bugbears.Tribal scouts and warriors search far and wide for materials for Ziguarz’s alchemy. The tribe is outgrowing its territory. Ziguarz has discovered that his techniques are improved by the use of materials harvested from other sentient beings. He has turned his eyes toward civilized lands, wondering if his altered soldiers can lead the tribe to greater conquests. He also desires enough slaves, human, elf, dwarf, or otherwise, to fuel his malevolent research. Prominent Leaders The leaders of the Bile Spiders are far more powerful than a normal goblin, yet not as powerful as a strong Hobgoblin or a bugbear. Glax, Bile Spider Warchief The “boss” of the Bile Spiders, Glax ascended to her position with Ziguarz. A bloodthirsty bully with a penchant for eating those that dare oppose her, Glax serves as Ziguarz’s military commander. She is placed to lead any major operation the Bile Spiders might one day undertake. Right now, she coordinates units of goblins that venture abroad to collect reagents and harass Bile Spider enemies, such as the Tigerclaw barbarians. Ziguarz, Bile Spider King Ziguarz is a black-hearted and devious goblin who is drunk with accursed magic and newfound power. He’s vain, arrogant, and paranoid, and he’s willing to sacrifice any of his underlings for any purpose he deems worthy. He’s also willing to torture, maim, and kill to continue to expand his powers.